You Don't Need Love If You Have Money Right?
by dude.loving.it
Summary: What if you thought that money was all you needed, then something or someone comes along to change everything
1. Chapter 1

Alex's Point of View

CHAPTER 1

Two years ago I made myself a promise, a promise that was guaranteed to work, but before that let me begin by telling you a little about myself.

I'm Alex and in a few months it will be my eighteen birthday. I should be excited, turning eighteen is a big deal for any teenager but along with most things in my life I will be celebrating it on my own.

You see my father travels, a lot, always has done, even before I can remember.

When I was fourteen my mother passed away, and so my father started working from home. We moved to Orange County not long after, to start a fresh. It was going to be a new beginning for the both of us but instead it just drove a bigger wedge.

My father started to change, he became distant and cold towards me, telling me that I reminded him to much of my mother, and that's when he started travelling again.

At the age of sixteen my father brought me a decent sized two bedroom apartment telling me that it was ridiculous for me to stay in the mansion alone, although he couldn't bring himself to sell it. So instead it sits there empty until once in a blue moon he comes back spends the weekend and before you know it he's gone again. What can I say he is a very busy man, I can't complain, I mean all the bills are taken care of and he even sends money every month so I don't go without.

My father didn't think that it would have been best for me to leave school and risk my future because of him but I think deep down he knew that if he ever asked me to leave I would, I need him just as much as I know he needs me.

Please don't feel sorry for me, in no way am I looking for any _**sympathy**_, I should be used to being on my own by now, although I do have my moments of weakness but doesn't everybody?

Now I have told you a little about me, let me tell you about the place I spend most of my day. I go to Harbour High, been here for two years, and in all that time I have only made one friend, a loyal friend at that, Seth Cohen.

It was by total accident or by chance that we even met. I was on my way to the cafeteria when I stumbled into someone, when I say stumbled I mean I really should start tying my shoe laces. Anyway so we both end up on the floor with a bunch of comics everywhere, so because it was practically my fault I help the guy out.

I glance around at the comics surrounding us and notice that they were pretty much all of Spiderman.

"Dude, do you happen to like Spiderman?" I ask sarcastically, Oh come on I had to say it.

"Yeah go on tease me just like everyone else, so what if I happen to like Spiderman you probably like Wonder Women or something." He grabbed hold of the ones I was holding and quickly stood, as for me I couldn't just let someone talk to me like that, I had to set the record straight.

"No way, she doesn't even have a secret identity. I have to go for Superman." I stood my guard folding my arms over my chest as if I was challenging him. Not like I wouldn't have won, he does have chicken arms.

"Superman. No way, his too perfect!"

"He only seems perfect but his not, if you think about it, he's actually kind of messed-up. Come on he lost his parents, lost his whole planet. He's, like, totally alone. This is a guy that could take over the whole world if he wanted, but he doesn't. He just keeps helping people. Why do that? Unless, he was trying to make a connection."

Wow thinking back if I put on a red cape with a big S on my chest I could have been Superman, well Supergirl. Hey I could so pull of the red tights, I have great thighs.

"Who's your favorite writer?" Seth randomly asks and without any hesitation I reply,

"Bendis."

"Names Seth," holding out his hand to me I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow and look at him. With that Seth dropped his arm down and wiped his hand against his jeans. Rolling my eyes I turn to walk away, but deep down I knew that I wouldn't end up walking away alone for too long.

Although I did try and ignore him for the first couple of days, being the lone wolf that I was, Seth eventually grew on me and I haven't let him go or regretted it since.

I know comic books are kinda geeky especially for someone like me, but hey we all have our little secrets and here in Newport there are a lot of secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's Point of View

CHAPTER 2

Just like every other day, I get out of my jeep and take a deep breath before making my way to the front steps of Harbour High. I take a seat in my normal spot and wait for Seth to arrive so we can begin another day in this prison, but just like every other day his late.

I watch countless people walk straight past me as if I don't even exists, because in their world, I don't. To some people it would seem that they could scream at the top of their lungs and no one would pay any attention.

You see there are rules and regulations that need to be followed before even being allowed to make eye contact with most of the people at this school, as ridiculous as it sounds. I have eye witnessed several accounts where people have attempted but failed just to be somebody, anybody.

Personally I like the quiet life, not having to go day in day out impressing somebody and just waiting for that dreaded day to arrive when you finally realise you are still a no body and never was.

Fashion sense can also get you un-welcomed attention, I don't have a sense of style I just go with the flow, whatever I feel like wearing in the morning I wear, as long as it's clean its fine. Many students here believe that my way of dressing would somehow end the world. In their world you have to wear matching articles of clothing with colour coordination and so forth, but that is too much first thing in the morning I say.

I swear they must have meetings or a guide book on the choice of clothing for each day of the week.

Money is the biggest factor in this school. Everyone has it but it is never enough.

Out of everyone in the school Seth is the only down to Earth person I know, plus his parents. The richer you are the more popular you are and the more popular you are, the more powerful at this school you become. To me their all vultures feeding of each other, waiting for one another to fall so they can take their place, all smiles but the knife is always waiting patiently for when their backs are turned.

It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

What's worse is the fact that they are only 17 years old.

Seth's family are rich and well known in this town so he only gets teased about his looks and the way he dresses otherwise I would dread to think what they would do to him. Although he did tell me that he hasn't really been shoved into lockers for a while since hanging around with me so that gives me hope that he will be fine.

I didn't make a good impression to the right people on my first day at school.

One of the guys, that I soon found out to be in the popular group, came on to me. I politely turned him down, explaining that I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. That didn't stop Mr. Popularity though, oh no he went on and told me that I should be honored to have him even look in my direction, that any girl would kill to be in my shoes, blah blah.

In the end I had enough of his ego and how this was an opportunity not to be missed so I went to walk away, that is until he grabbed me.

The next thing I know I end up in the principal's office for kneeing him in the balls. Total reflects. Not my fault.

That was when all the rumors began about me. I have heard so many different stories about my life that even I get confused half the time. One thing I can say about this whole thing was that I became known on everyone's radar from that day on and I didn't have to lift a finger, well technically I only lifted my knee.

Thinking about that still makes me smile, I glance down to my check the time and find that I have been day dreaming for the past ten minutes, where the hell is Seth. I start to look around the car park but my attention is soon diverted to the red mustang that is making its way into the parking lot.

As the door opens everything starts to go in slow motion, I even think that I can hear background music playing. As she makes her way out of the car I can hear my heart pumping in my ears, everyday this happens, everyday for the same reason.

Her

Marissa Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's Point of View

CHAPTER 3

Marissa Cooper, head social chair, one of the members in popular group and one of the richest kids in this school. She could ask anyone to crawl across broken glass and they would run to do it, and what I hate the most is that a part of me would want to beat them to it.

So I have a tiny crush on the most unattainable person in our school, no big deal, people get crush's all the time and then they just go away. All I have to do is wait and be patient.

The thing is what most people don't know is that Marissa isn't like everybody else. It's an act that I discovered over the years that she puts on for the people around her.

The difference between the others and Marissa is that she isn't scared of being caught. In fact she wants it to happen, to be called a fraud in expensive shoes, but that will never happen. Her mum is one of the most important people in Newport and so it wouldn't matter if Marissa came into school wasted and wearing slacks instead of the latest designer gear. Every student in the school would probably rush home and come back dressed the same way, flask in their hand.

Since the beginning of the new semester at school I have been in the same classes as Marissa but we have never spoken, I mean she probably doesn't even know who I am let alone my name, not that it matters to me of course. At the end of a lesson a few weeks ago, some jock bumped into a girl making her books fly everywhere. Of course this made the whole class laugh and they continued on their way, except for one person, Marissa Cooper. Before I could even think why she of all people was still standing in this class room Marissa walked over to the girl and started picking up the scattered books.

I couldn't believe what was happening in that very moment, I mean here was 'The Marissa Cooper' actually taking the time to help someone that isn't in her circle.

When all the books had finally been gathered together the girl quickly stuttered a thank you and ran out of the room. My mind was still processing what I had seen I couldn't even move, but what surprised me more was that Marissa had not attempted to move either, it was as though she was in no hurry to run back to her little world.

I started to make my way to the door but as I moved I ended up knocking a chair over, making Marissa jump and turn to face me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I told her while picking the chair back up. The first time ever speaking to Marissa and I didn't make a fool of myself by stuttering. '_Points for me' _I couldn't help think.

"That's ok, I didn't realise anyone else was here," she replied.

Mumbling under my breath "Anyone important you mean" There it was, hostility, I finally got to speak to the goddess herself and I'm turn into a jackass. Great.

"Wha…"

Before she could get any further I shouted "NOTHING! Nothing!" I couldn't help repeat it again to cover up my little outburst. I gave her a quick smile and made my way to the door quicker than I intended but stopped at in the door way.

Before I could walk through the door I had to ask the one question that had been in my mind from the moment she bent down to help that girl, I mean who knew when an opportunity would arise to ask her again.

So without facing her I asked: "You not like everybody else, are you?"

As soon as the sentence left my lips I had to leave, I had to walk away before Marissa had the opportunity to respond. Even though a part of me desperately wanted to stay and find out the answer, a bigger part was afraid of it.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday but ever since then we have not exchanged a glance or even a word to each other.

Sitting here at the steps in front of the school, with her walk towards me I just couldn't take my eyes of her. I closed my eyes tightly repeating _'Get it together Alex it's just Marissa, it's just Marissa'_ trying desperately to get out of this trance. I opened my eyes but still found myself looking directly at her, magnified.

Then just before she walks through the entrance she stops, turns and looks me right in the eye, and with a small smile I barely manage to hear her say "Hi Alex."

Then she became lost in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's Point of View

CHAPTER 4

Out of all my classes Math has always seemed to be the most droning lesson or was it due to being the last class of the day and that made it seem that time was moving backwards. Unlike all the unfortunate students that have to sit here I like Math, actually I like most of my classes. In fact what is even more surprising I know what the teacher's going on about.

I don't think I've mentioned that when it comes to school work I'm pretty smart, not being big headed or anything, it just where I have all this spare time I tend to read a lot of books and once I've finished I remember mostly everything.

My father told me once that it runs in the family I think that it's just that my mind has the ability to remember useless information.

Looking around the class I notice that everyone is just as excited as I am to be here. There is even the odd student that has learnt how to sleep with their eyes open, it's just a shame they haven't learnt how to keep their mouths shut.

Shaking my head I look back at the board where Mr. Humphreys is writing out the next lot of questions and I notice that he is writing an equation wrong, and his supposed to be the teacher. This thought alone cause me to laugh a little but by doing this, I have also caught Mr. Humphreys attention.

"Alexis is there something funny that you want to share with the class?"

God I hate it when people call me Alexis, also why do teachers ask stupid questions like that, it's pretty obvious that there is something funny, since I'm 'LAUGHING'.

"First of all my **NAME** is Alex, second of all isn't that supposed to be 16 over pie?"

"That's impossible," he goes to his calculator shaking his head mumbling something under his breath that I can't make out. After punching in a few numbers he looks straight at me, "I stand corrected. Well done Alexis."

As he says my full name he grins at me, if only he wasn't a teacher I would wipe that smug smile right off his, ok calm down Alex, breath. I close my eyes and start to count down from ten, that's when someone behind me whispers in my ear.

"Does that really work?"

My eyes fly open and I turn quickly around in my seat nearly falling off in the process.

Marissa Cooper is talking to me. We're in a room full of people, who can see us might I add, ok so nobody in her group is in this class but it's still a big deal. There must be something behind this, this is the second time today Marissa has spoken to me by choice something is going on.

I just can't work out what, yet.

Alex: "Sorry what?"

Marissa: "I asked if that worked, you know, counting down backwards to calm yourself down?"

Alex: "Not always but it helps."

She giggles at my response and before I can think of anything else the bell rings.

Mr. Humphreys: "Ok class, don't forget that the exam is next week, and that it is worth 55 percent in you final grade."

I start putting my books away in my bag and try to remember where I told Seth I would meet him, then again if he was late this morning I guess waiting a few minutes for me wouldn't hurt him. I threw my bag over my shoulder and start to leave when someone grabs my arm, and we all know what happened the last time someone grabbed my arm, but lucky this time I followed the arm up to the owner to find Marissa looking back at me.

Marissa removes her hand and starts to look everywhere else but at me.

Marissa: "I didn't mean to startle you and invade your personal space. I just wanted to catch you before you left."

Alex: "That's fine, but you do realise that you could have just called me?"

Marissa: "I'll remember that for next time" she gives me a quick smile and starts to look down shifting slightly, as if she was nervous about something. _'Yeah probably in case someone walked past and saw us standing together' _With that in mind I couldn't help the anger that appeared suddenlyand all I knew was that I wanted to leave and fast.

Alex: "What do you want Marissa? In the two years that I have been here you have never uttered a single word to me, and then in one day I have exchanged several sentences with you, so forgive me for being forward."

Marissa: "I don't really know how to answer that Alex, all I wanted was to ask if you would be willing to tutor me and help me prepare for next week's exam. I'm sorry that I wasted your time I'll find somebody else."

As she goes to leave I feel a tang of guilt in the pit of my stomach, maybe I shouldn't have judged her so quickly. I move in front of her blocking her exit before she got the chance to go any further.

Alex: "Marissa, look I'm sorry about my little outburst, I blame it on not having enough coffee. It's just weird that you are talking to me, I mean out of all the other people you could have asked."

Marissa: "Well I guess that's because you're not like everybody else."

Noticing that she had used my own words against me I couldn't help the confused look but I nodded my head and agreed to help anyway.

Marissa: "This is great, let's see its Wednesday and I have a meeting tomorrow so how bout I meet you Friday after school. We could go to your place. I'll just follow you in my car. So I'll see you then."

With that she was gone. Giving me no time to react or answer.

Oh my god Marissa Cooper is coming to my place, Friday of all days. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Oh crap I have to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's Point of View

CHAPTER 5

Thursday came and went with nothing major really happening well except Seth trying to beat me at arm wrestling, which by the way didn't happen, instead he ended flat on the floor, that itself made coming in to school worth it.

That night I sorted out my place to make it more presentable, not for any particular reason, just because it needed… who am I trying to kid.

I looked around the living room and I even impressed myself at how clean it was. Not that I am an unclean person, normally you wouldn't be able to see a single thing out of place, but I have been distracted lately with school, that's not really an excuse but I'm sticking to it.

Friday seemed to drag with every second feeling like hours. I was practically stopping myself from just leaving the school grounds, then Marissa entered my mind and I knew it wouldn't be fair just to up and leave her, right?

The last bell went and I practically ran out of history. _'It's the past get over it already!_' I couldn't help but think on my way to the lockers.

While walking I decided to get the books out of my bag that I knew I didn't need for this weekend, but just my luck I ended up dropping my books over the floor. _'Perfect, just had to turn this corner and I would have been at my locker' _

I started to throw my books back in my bag and as I was starting to get up I couldn't help but over hear a conversation going on between two people, who's voices were easy to recognise.

"Coop, what the hell are you doing?"

Marissa: "Sum I already told you I'm waiting for Alex so she can help me with Math's"

Summer: "Oh, I thought you only said that to get out having dinner with your mum. I didn't think you were serious"

Marissa: "Although that was a good point about mum and I having dinner. Why didn't you think I was being serious?"

Summer: "Well out of all the people we know you are doing it with Alex. Oh My God you're doing it with Alex. Alex as in Kelly. As in weird, mysterious, punk looking, blonde dyeing, lesbian loving, not to mention poor, homo."

As Summer was saying this Marissa started to go paler, her eyes widening with each comment and her palms going white where she was gripping her books so tight and crushed them towards her chest.

"Yes that Alex." Marissa relied nervously.

Summer just kept looking at Marissa as if she was waiting for her to continue.

Marissa: "Look Sum, I really need the help and Alex is the smartest person I know, plus that is how she got into this school to begin with, scholarship ringing any bells. Besides, nobody even knows only you and that's because you're my best friend. Just think of it as my day of community service."

Summer seemed to think about what Marissa said and actually seemed to be deep in thought, and then looked up quickly.

Summer: "Ok just remember that you can't please everyone."

With that she turned and left quickly leaving Marissa behind.

I couldn't believe what I just overheard, I was going to be Marissa Coopers dirty little secret.

I guess I was wrong, her image and reputation really is everything to her.


End file.
